Night Fight
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Orang-orang bilang mereka selalu 'bertengkar' setiap malam. Canon. My first fic in this fandom, R&R?


**Night Fight**

Noragami © Adachitoka

(YatoYuki, friendship/romance/humor, T, AU)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making them. Read it, or just leave it-_

_._

_._

_._

Yukine menggeliat, lalu kembali lagi ke posisi semula. Meringkuk di atas lantai kayu kuil tua dan hanya berbalut selembar jaket bergambar konyol. Sepertinya nama Yuki yang artinya salju tidak terlalu banyak membantunya agar tubuhnya lebih bersahabat dengan suhu malam ini, atau justru mempermainkannya agar ia tidak tahan dingin?

Apapun itu, ia harus melewati setiap malam yang mengerikan ini tanpa pemanas ruangan.

Matanya bahkan terasa berat untuk dibuka. Angin yang menjadi sinyal datangnya musim salju sering menghempas halaman kuil Tenjin, membuat daun-daun kering yang telah disapu dan disudutkan asal ke pohonnya alih-alih dibuang itu berserakan lagi, sesekali membuat pusaran mungil. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil, dirapatkannya semua fabrik yang melekat, namun tidak ada hasil yang berarti. Ingin sekali ia kabur ke rumah Hiyori kalau tidak ingat dengan...

"Hrggghhh... hrggghhhh... NGOOK!"

Yukine menghela napas setelah suasana malam terpecahkan oleh dengkuran Yato yang mendadak. Bagaimana bisa tidurnya pulas sekali hanya dengan _training_ dan _scarf_ kesayangannya? batin Yukine tak habis pikir. Kadang ia bisa mendengar gumaman tak jelas majikannya itu, sambil tersenyum nista, Yukine bertaruh pasti dewa bermata kucing itu sedang memimpikan koin-koin lima yen yang berlimpah. Padahal dengan sedikitnya pekerjaan yang mereka terima, mimpi tersebut masih jauh dari kenyataan. Tidak begitu banyak perubahan yang berarti sejak pertempuran terakhirnya dengan Rabou, mereka berdua masih menerima permintaan-permintaan diluar tugas seharusnya seorang Dewa seperti menjaga minimarket atau menggosok kamar mandi, tapi setidaknya kehebatan Yato telah diakui oleh beberapa Dewa lain sehingga nyaris setiap hari Yukine membelah Shadow sebagai patroli rutin. Berbeda dengan dulu dimana Yato hanya mau membelah Shadow yang mengganggu jalannya, sekarang ia terlihat jauh lebih rajin memantau kota dan membasmi para makhluk penganggu itu jika ada yang melewati batas tanpa menunggu perintah dulu. Botol sake tua yang dijadikan celengan dadakannya itu mulai penuh, terima kasih atas pekerjaan tetapnya kini.

"Seandainya ia bisa membelikan selimut..." keluh Yukine pelan, perlahan beringsut dari tempatnya sambil berusaha meminimalkan suara yang ditimbulkan. Yato masih tertidur pulas di atas meja, dan Yukine berharap kali ini ia bisa numpang tidur di kamar Hiyori yang hangat dan empuk kasurnya. Tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi. Diraihnya _sneaker_ putih yang berada di bawah lantai itu, namun sebuah suara yang familiar menghentikannya.

"Mau ke tempat Hiyori?"

Yukine menoleh. Yato telah duduk bersila sambil melipat tangan, tidak ada sisa-sisa kantuk di matanya jika dilihat dari posisinya. Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas. Sebagai Regalia, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan pikirannya dari majikannya, bahkan yang paling privat sekalipin. Apa yang ada di benaknya, mulai dari yang paling kotor hingga yang paling jahat sekalipun, terekspos dengan bebas di kepala Yato sendiri. Nyaris nol persen kemungkinan bagi Yukine untuk kabur barang sekali.

"Kemarilah, letakkan lagi sepatumu."

Yukine menurut. Dengan sepasang tungkai yang tremor sesekali, ia melangkah menuju tuannya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Berbaringlah disebelahku."

_Eh?_

"Cepat, aku kedinginan," ulang Yato malas sambil berguling memunggunginya, lalu membungkus diri dengan selimut yang kelihatannya baru dan tebal.

"E-eh? Kau beli selimut, Yato?" seru Yukine girang, tanpa disuruh dua kali ia langsung loncat begitu saja di sebelah Yato dan menarik selimut tersebut.

"Cuma satu, sayangnya, jadi kita harus berbagi." Suara sang Dewa semakin tenggelam, seiring dengan tarikan kembali selimutnya.

"Kau... terlalu... banyak... Yato! Aku benar-benar kedinginan!" protes Yukine sambil menarik selimut malang itu lagi. Ditarik oleh Yato lagi. Ditarik oleh Yukine lagi. Ditarik oleh Yato lagi.

"Posisimu tidak enak, tahu! Kita bisa berbagi lebih baik kalau kita saling berhadapan!" Yukine memutar tubuh majikannya dengan paksa, sehingga jarak di antara mereka berdua menipis seiring dengan kontak mata yang mereka buat. Sang Regalia baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan setelah Yato menatapnya dengan tajam, pipinya bersemu merah. "A-aku... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu... eh, aku –"

"Sudahlah. Selamat tidur."

Tidak ada respon berlebihan apapun yang biasanya ia ekspresikan, Yato hanya memejamkan mata birunya dan tidur. Yukine kembali berbaring, namun napas pemuda bermata kucing yang membentur pipinya itu membuat ia tak bisa memejamkan mata. Samar ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat, entah kenapa. Gugup? Takut? Atau ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan majikannya?

Yukine berusaha untuk memandang sang Dewa dari dekat. Bahkan dalam posisi tidurpun, ia hanya terlihat sebagai pemuda tunawisma biasa, minus mata kucing dan statusnya sebagai Dewa. Helai-helai rambut hitamnya terlihat lebih berantakan, serupa dengan training yang dikenakan. Mungkin sekarang ia tahu alasan Yato menghapus titelnya sebagai God of Calamity dan berjuang dengan usahanya sendiri, namun ia masih tak habis pikir dengan penampilannya yang jauh dibawah standar. Penyamaran? Membaur dengan suasana? Mungkin saja.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang meloncat-loncat di kepalanya, dan dibiarkan tak terjawab. Harga diri Yukine terlalu tinggi untuk sekadar mengajak majikannya berbincang.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

"WHOOAAAA!"

Refleks, Yukine mendorong tubuh Yato hingga pemuda bermata kucing itu jatuh dari atas meja. Suara benturan membelah suasana malam yang awalnya senyap. Yato yang sama sekali tak siap akhirnya mencium lantai kayu dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elegan –pantat terangkat di udara.

"Yukine! Apa-apaan kau?" keluh Yato sambil memegangi kepalanya, meskipun tidak ada luka serius disana (seperti seharusnya) namun lumayan mengejutkan juga. Yah, siapa yang tidak?

"Ha-habis, kau mengejutkanku!"

"Apanya yang mengejutkan dari ucapan 'tidak bisa tidur'"? tanya Yato tak habis pikir, lalu kembali ke posisinya semula seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan kedua belah pihak dalam posisi sadar, Yukine justru tak bisa membalas ucapan Yato seperti biasa, melainkan berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin keras.

"Yukine?"

Tangan itu mengarah ke pipi sang Regalia. Dingin. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Yukine tersentak untuk kali kedua.

"Wajahmu merah, tuh. Kau... sakit?" tanya Yato ragu-ragu, sementara sebelah tangannya masih menempel di pipi pemuda pirang. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Yukine bahkan tidak mampu mengatur napas, apalagi bersuara.

"A-aku..."

"Ah~ sudah kuduga! Kau pasti kedinginan! Sini, sini, sama Om Yato~"

"Najis!"

BRUAK. Lantai kayu dingin menyambut pipi Yato sekali lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Yukine? Tidak biasanya," gerutu Yato setelah membereskan penampilannya yang kusut karena terbentur dua kali, lalu naik ke atas meja dan menarik selimutnya paksa. "Iya, iya, nanti kubelikan selimut lagi, tapi untuk malam ini kita harus berbagi."

"Bu-bukan begitu!" elak Yukine. Entah mengapa separuh hatinya ingin sekali membantah ucapan Yato seperti biasa, namun sisanya tidak. Ada dorongan dimana ia ingin berbaring dengan nyaman dan hangat, serta ditemani tidur dengan seseorang yang dekat dengannya secara harfiah. Yukine tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan majikannya diluar batas-batas kewajaran, sehingga acara tidur berdua ini membuatnya lebih kikuk dari biasa.

"Sudahlah, aku ngantuk. Selamat tidur."

Yukine masih diam. Bahkan hingga Yato kembali mendengkurpun, posisi tubuhnya tetap tidak rileks. Ia hanya berani memandang tubuh Yato yang bergerak naik-turun seiring dengan tarikan napasnya. Hiyori pasti bohong kalau bilang bau badan sang Dewa seperti keringat yang biasa melekat di baju _training_. Faktanya, Yato sangat wangi, manis kalau menurut para Shadow. Yukine tidak terlalu paham dengan jenis harum-haruman, tapi setidaknya ia bisa membedakan antara wangi makanan, bunga, atau benda-benda berbau harum lainnya. Namun Yato diluar kategori itu semua. Bau yang dimilikinya tak berasal dari dunia fana ini, jangkauannya juga lebih luas dan mampu memikat makhluk-makhluk lain yang berkeliaran di luar kuil.

Termasuk Yukine sendiri.

Selama sekian waktu mereka saling bekerjasama, tapi baru sekarang Yukine menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia bisa sedekat dengan Dewa sewangi Yato setiap hari. Bahkan dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa meraihnya dengan tangan sendiri, dan memilikinya seutuhnya. Wangi yang sangat memabukkan ini...

Entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang Yato yang masih terlelap.

Kelereng sewarna damar itu membelalak, berusaha untuk menarik tangannya lagi kalau tidak ditahan oleh pemuda berambut hitam. Meski dengan mata terpejam, ia menarik tangan Yukine hingga jarak yang hanya senti saja kini hilang sama sekali. Kepala bertemu dada, dada bertemu perut. Yukine yang lebih pendek dapat mendengar detak jantung Yato dengan sangat jelas, begitu pula suara rendahnya sebagaimana orang bangun tidur pada umumnya.

"Masih butuh kehangatan, Yukine?"

"A-aku –"

Mati. Ia ingin mati kalau bisa. Sayang dirinya sendiri secara resmi sudah melakukannya bertahun-tahun silam, dan tidak ada cara untuk meninggalkan dunia yang sekarang ia tinggali. Tarikan di tangannya semakin mengerat, memaksa pemiliknya untuk melingkarkan seluruh pinggang sang Dewa. Yukine memejamkan mata erat-erat, tak ingin melihat kejadian yang dianggapnya memalukan ini dan berusaha menganggapnya mimpi belaka.

"Yukine."

Suara itu semakin dekat, terlalu dekat malah. Seakan-akan Yato langsung mengatakannya di depan telinga. Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng lemah, pipinya semakin membara. Tangan yang sama kembali menempel, memberikan sensasi dingin di pipi yang panas.

"Buka matamu."

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, sesuatu yang lembut dan lembap menyentuh bibirnya. Tak ada waktu untuk protes, karena Yato yang ada di hadapannya sudah memejamkan mata, meraup seluruh bibirnya dan menguasai rongga mulutnya. Yukine yang kikuk dengan ciuman pertama hanya diam saja pada awalnya, tapi lidah sang lawan sangat mendominasi di mulutnya, terpaksa ia harus mengambil tindakan. Sesekali saliva menetes melewati celah diantara bibir mereka, hingga sang Regalia terpaksa mengambil napas duluan dengan terengah-engah sementara Yato mengusap bibirnya.

"Kau –"

Bahkan Yukine tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, seolah semua argumennya terhisap oleh ciuman tadi. Mengapa? Mengapa Yato yang notabene adalah majikannya, Dewa-nya, memiliki gender yang sama dengannya, tidak ada tanda-tanda ketertarikan sebelumnya, menciumnya? Semua pertanyaan itu terus membumbung di kepala, seiring dengan denyut nadi yang masih memerahkan wajah. Yato hanya meringis sekenanya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah hangat? Atau semakin panas? Ehehe~"

Sebuah tinju di perut menjadi jawaban.

Yukine langsung berbalik dan menyambar selimut yang tadinya terabaikan itu, membuat cengiran Yato berhenti. Meskipun debar jantungnya belum reda, setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan wajah dan harga diri untuk keesokan harinya. Yato yang sadar kalau ia diabaikan perlahan gantian mendekatkan diri ke arah Regalia-nya, lebih tepatnya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang pemuda pirang agar suaranya lebih terdengar dengan jelas.

"Kalau kau marah, kau tidak bisa mencium wangiku lebih banyak lagi."

_Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?_

"Lupa, ya? Kalau aku bisa membaca semua pertanyaanmu saat ini juga?" Yato kini memainkan jemarinya di punggung Yukine, menyusuri tulang leher hingga pinggang. "Sayang kau tak bisa membaca pikiranku... padahal aku punya semua jawabannya, lho. Sebenarnya mudah saja, sebagai Regalia-ku, yang terikat oleh segel di tulang selangkamu, aku memiliki hak utuh atas dirimu, termasuk tubuhmu dan dapat kugunakan untuk kepentingan apapun, meski prioritas utama tentu sja sebagai Sekki. Sebagai gantinya, jiwamu takkan tersesat seperti dulu, kau dapat mencicipi sedikit kehidupan normal ala manusia, plus aku sebagai partner seumur hidup. Partner, kau tahu? Seumur hidup, yang artinya abad demi abad akan kau lalui bersamaku. Jadi jangan lihat aku hanya sebagai majikan yang akan mengubahmu menjadi katana jika dibutuhkan, jangan anggap aku hanyalah dewa berbaju _training_ yang hobi numpang di kuil orang, Berikan sedikit respek untuk Dewa-mu ini, Yukine..."

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban. Yukine terlalu malu dan takut bahkan untuk merespon. Terlalu banyak argumen, gagasan, bantahan, namun semua itu selalu tenggelam setiap kali ia membuka mulut. Hingga pada suatu titik, sang Regalia penasaran dan akhirnya berbalik, lalu menemukan Yato sudah tertidur pulas.

"Haah... bagaimana bisa kau tidur selelap ini jika kau sendiri tak membutuhkannya..."

"Karena aku bosan."

Sama seperti yang pertama, Yato mengatakan itu semua dengan kondisi mata yang masih terpejam.

_"Well,_ lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mata. Bagus untukku untuk meningkatkan konsentrasi sekaligus patroli melalui suara." Kini pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk bersila, diikuti oleh Yukine. "Sangat mudah untuk menemukan Shadow dengan suaranya dan seberapa jauh lokasinya dari sini. Tapi malam ini begitu tenang, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu berbincang karena kita jarang melakukannya dengan serius, bukan?"

Meskipun suasana kuil masih senyap, namun Yato tersenyum samar setelah ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Regalia-nya. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuh dan bergulung di balik selimut.

"Selamat malam, Yukine."

* * *

**Epilog**

Seharusnya, malam itu menjadi malam yang biasa. Yato sudah mengambil posisi nyaman di atas meja, sementara Yukine terpaksa mengalah dengan berbaring di kolongnya. Beda posisi, beda kedudukan, beda tempat tidur, kata Yato waktu itu. Yukine menurut saja, dan hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, meski sambil memberengut sebal. Meskipun tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar, namun semua makian dan umpatan telah ditransfer dengan sempurna melalui koneksi diantara mereka erdua. Yato tahu emosi remaja tanggung macam Yukine masih menggelegak, ditambah cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, semakin mengganggu konsentrasi dan ketenangannya malam ini. Sang Dewa akhirnya mengambil tindakan setelah pikiran-pikiran negatif Yukine mulai mendorong pemiliknya unuk meninggalkan tempat dan kabur ke rumah Hiyori, lalu menyuruh Regalia-nya untuk tidur bersebelahan agar lebih mudah mengawasi.

Sayang, Yukine tak bisa membaca pikirannya mengapa Yato bisa melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari itu.

Kalau pemuda pirang itu cerdas, mungkin malam itu takkan terjadi. Malam dimana Yato harus menjelaskan apa maksud sebenarnya dari 'partner seumur hidup' secara lisan, bahkan mempraktekkannya langsung. Mungkin di dunia manusia, istilah itu digunakan untuk pasangan yang telah menikah, tapi tak mungkin Yato berkata demikian ke orang seperti Yukine, ya kan? Selama ini ia selalu memberi afeksi yang lebih kepada sang Regalia, namun selama itu pula Yukine hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai majikan biasa yang harus dipatuhi kata-katanya. Yato tak menyesal sama sekali dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat malam ini, karena akhirnya pandangan pemuda pirang itu terhadapnya berubah sejak saat itu.

Ia bisa merasakan, meski sedikit, perasaat hangat di dalam dada Yukine yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Selamat malam, Yukine."

Yato mengakhiri percakapan mereka berdua dengan salam singkat.

Wajah Yukine masih memerah meskipun matanya terpejam, Yato tahu itu. Dan ia hanya tersenyum. Membayangkan esok pagi bersama Regalia-nya yang lebih sering salah tingkah dan tersipu malu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Ohyess akhirnya bisa mampir juga ke fandom ini xD halo, salam kenal, nama saya Michelle Aoki, author yang hobi blusukan fandom terpencil –w- saya baru sempet baca manganya sekilas sih, tapi asdfghjkl puas banget sama animenya! Meskipun agak telat sih hehe gegara kesibukan RL, tapi karena banyak yang rekomendasiin (kebanyakan anak-anak SnK yang ngefans pair Riren btw, since they have same seiyuus), akhirnya saya nonton setelah Noragami tamat. Uhukaslifangasmdariawalsampeakhiruhuk. Heart Yato's priceless expression and Yukine himself! Shotacon saya jadi kambuh gegara liat anak itu badass gunyuk wwwwwwwww. Apalagi saya yang biasanya benci sama main heroine jadi suka sama Hiyori... meskipun saya lebih merestui YatoYuki sih ehe.

Ok, enough rants for Noragami itself. Pengen lanjut baca manganya biar makin IC yeyey~ mind for review, guys? :3


End file.
